


Non voglio fermarmi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fiume sinuoso [3]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: Don’t stop me now dei Queen.Titolo: Gli allenamenti dei draghi.Fandom: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away | Città incantata.Personaggi: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Faceless.Prompt: 2. Batterista/Bassista.





	Non voglio fermarmi

Non voglio fermarmi

 

Haku camminava un passo dopo l’altro, i suoi sandali di plastica affondavano nella strada fangosa. Superò il ponte di legno, dipinto di rosso, il vento fece volare via una delle lanterne di carta che lo illuminava.

Haku superò i cespugli di fiori azzurri e rosa, alle cui spalle c’erano delle alte staccionate umide.

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla carta bianca dell’ombrellino che teneva sulla testa, il suo kimono grondava acqua.  Si fermò davanti all’alto edificio, ai cui piedi c’era un ragazzino seduto, con le braccia strette intorno al corpo, con le gambe piegate premute contro il petto.

Haku si piegò in avanti e porse l’ombrello, coprendo il giovane.

Senza-Volto alzò lentamente la testa, metà del suo viso era coperta da una maschera candida, con le fessure per gli occhi in ombra a causa dei lunghi capelli scuri, decorata con il disegno di una bocca e delle lunghe lacrime aguzze e viola.

Haku socchiuse gli occhi, le gocce di pioggia scendevano dai suoi capelli a caschetto dal colore che tendeva al verde scuro.

“Perché sei venuto?” chiese Senza-Volto.

“Perché ho trovato la chitarra del nostro bassista, ma non lui, dopo lo spettacolo” rispose Kohaku.

“Quindi è il batterista o l’amico ad essermi venuto a cercare?” chiese Senza-Volto.

“Se non fosse nessuno dei due? Perché sei scappato via dopo il concerto?” chiese l’altro giovane. Mantenne il piccolo ombrello a coprire l’altro, completamente fradicio nei suoi vestiti completamente neri, lasciando che la pioggia scendesse lungo il proprio viso, infiltrandosi sulla sua pelle nuda sotto i vestiti.

“Sen ha lasciato la città. Questo posto incantato le sembrava una prigione. Potevo offrirle tutto l’oro del mondo, con il mio successo, ma lei preferiva la libertà.

Io l’amavo” esalò Senza-Volto.

< Ogni volta che suonavo mi sentito vivo, il mio mondo si capovolgeva e io fluttuavo nell’estasi.

Pensavo di poter dar fuoco al cielo, ma il mio viaggio alla velocità della luce è stato bruscamente fermato.

No, non voglio fermarmi adesso! > pensò.

“Tu ne eri ossessionato” rispose Kohaku.

Sulla pelle pallida di Senza-Volto le lacrime si mischiarono alla pioggia, scie nere dovute all’eyeliner sciolto gli colarono fino al collo sottile.

“Non posso vivere senza di lei” gemette il bassista.

La pioggia aveva staccato dei fiori rossi da un cespuglio di foglie verde scuro.

“Sen non era cupida, non potevi pensare che la ricchezza l’avrebbe fermata. Tu non possedevi il suo cuore” disse Haku con voce rauca.

Senza-Volto fece un ghigno amaro, scuotendo piano la testa.

“Stai cercando di consolarmi o di spezzarmi ciò che rimane del mio cuore vuoto e nero?” domandò.

“Sto cercando di dirti che lei non ti amava e la tua era lussuria, ma… Io ti amo davvero” confessò Haku. Gli porse l’ombrello, Senza-Volto ne prese il manico con le dita tremanti.

< Non puoi arrenderti così. Tu sei come una tigre pronta a balzare così in alto da sfidare le leggi di gravità.

Ed ora sei solo una meteora in rotta di collisione, un satellite fuori controllo.

Torna ad essere la bomba atomica che conosco > rifletté.

Senza-Volto respirava piano, sentendo lo scrociare dell’acqua risuonargli nelle orecchie.

“Non ti chiedo oro, non ti chiedo altro che rimanere al mio fianco. Se anche non mi contraccambi, non mi scacciare dal gruppo” lo supplicò Haku.

< Ho sempre desiderato possedere qualcosa di mio, perché non fare sì che sia lui? > si chiese Senza-Volto. Chiuse gli occhi e si sporse, facendo ondeggiare la sua maschera e posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra di Kohaku.

Haku socchiuse le labbra e contraccambiò il bacio, entrambi sentirono il sapore della pioggia.

 


End file.
